


Radio Silence

by Amity Beaumont (WithoutATracer)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maybe I'll write a part 2 someday, Possibly a part 1, RadioHusk, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutATracer/pseuds/Amity%20Beaumont
Summary: I was asked to write some RadioHusk so I figured I'd try my shot at it. Might make a part two later, but we shall see. Rating is mostly just there for cursing because Husk has a big mouth on him.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Radio Silence

It had been far too quiet in the hotel lately. Normally, Husk would have been more than happy over that fact alone - however, the reason  _ why _ was a little unsettling to him, deep down in his heart. Alastor hadn’t been around lately. Now, Husk was good at masking his worry. Sometimes he slipped, just a little bit, but with a quick jab back at anyone who thought to ask what was wrong, most of  _ their _ worry would be gone. No one was the wiser to the cat demon’s feelings, and that was just how he preferred it. 

Not only did he know he shouldn’t worry - after all, this was  _ Alastor _ he was worrying about. The Radio Demon himself. He was powerful. Far more powerful than Husk could even begin to understand. Not  _ only _ that, but also just the fact he hated the feelings that had been cropping up in him as of late. He felt out of place. He felt inferior. He knew that even if he decided to  _ not _ deny the feelings he had begun to grow… They simply wouldn’t be returned. Someone like him wasn’t worthy of attention from anyone, much less someone of a stature like Alastor’s.

No, Alastor would have no use of a back alley card cheat like him. No use except perhaps a bit of amusement.

Even with those thoughts in his mind, even with him trying to crush the mixture of emotion and worry that threatened to suffocate him… the days went by, and his worries grew. His chest hurt - no,  _ burned. _ His stress was starting to get to him. This hotel still wasn’t all that popular among guests, it was far too early for that. For the most part, he was left to his own thoughts, and that was dangerous for him right now. More self doubt swarmed him, more fear. Where was he? Where was that  _ damn _ Alastor?

The cat demon nursed what was  _ probably _ his third or fourth drink of the night. He didn’t bother to keep count - he rarely did, though tonight in particular he didn’t care to even consider it. He heard the sound of the door opening, but he stopped even looking up days ago. He was about as close as he could get to a buzz at this point with how high his tolerance was, and he frankly didn’t want to ruin it by interacting with anyone.

“Husker, my friend! I know you aren’t one for greetings, but the least you could do is look up. What kind of first impression would you be giving if it were anyone but me?” The familiar voice was quick to register in Husk’s mind, even through the beginning haze of his buzz, and his eyes quickly shot up. Of course, there he stood, his grin as present as ever. He watched as Alastor came closer, too shocked to even think of hiding the look on his face. Unsurprisingly, Alastor seemed to notice, as his grin turned more into a smirk once he was close enough to lean over the counter. “What’s wrong, old fellow? Cat got your tongue?”

He wasn’t sure what did it. The casual tone, the shitty joke, or lack of any acknowledgement to his own absence - but Husk felt  _ pissed. _ He wasn’t sure if it was all anger, a sense of betrayal, some form of relief wanting so desperately to claw its way to the surface… Too many emotions swarmed him, and he could only let it out in the only way he seemed capable of.

“Are you  _ fuckin’ _ kidding me?” He started, anger only building at Alastor’s apparent lack of reaction. All he noticed was a faint quirk of the radio demon’s brow, though his Cheshire grin didn’t falter. “You’ve been gone for how fuckin’ long, and that’s all you can say? Really?”   
  
“Well, I-”   
  
“No, don’t fuckin’ talk until I’m done.” He pointed an accusatory claw towards Alastor, not wanting to let him get out even one more word yet. “You’re the one who forced me t’ work here in the first place. I may not fuckin’ like it, but I gave in. Then you decide t’ just fuckin’ wander out for days on end and leave me alone with all the fuckin’ kids with dreams and all this other bullshit. What the fuck were you up to that you couldn’t say how long you’d be gone, huh?” He could feel his tail flicking with irritability behind him, the feathers of his wings ruffled. He hated showing any emotion but anger - any other emotion could be taken advantage of. Yet, as he released that anger, he could feel the other emotions starting to take form. Perhaps Alastor could tell, too.

“If I didn’t know better, old friend, I would say you’ve missed me. I can’t say I’m used to seeing this side of you!” Despite his still chipper tone, the anger that had been building and released in Husk just wouldn’t come back to him. He was right. He did miss Alastor. Not only that, but he had been  _ worried.  _ He opened his mouth to speak, but the Radio Demon’s next words shut him up immediately along with the light touch of his gloved hand against Husk’s shoulder.

“Certainly you didn’t think I abandoned you, did you?” 

Husk felt his ears flatten involuntarily against his head, just as quickly as the resolve to argue had been flattered in his heart. He felt a knot form in his throat, and as badly as he wanted to retort, he knew he was caught. He couldn’t hide  _ shit _ from Alastor. Even so, he mumbled under his breath, “...Pompous ass.”

A low chuckle escaped Alastor then, and Husk heard the radio static hum from Alastor, a sound that was a mixture of amusement and contemplation. He felt the hand on his shoulder rub over his fur, so subtly that he almost missed it in fact. 

“How about I make it up to you?” 

Husk’s ears shot back up and now it was  _ his _ turn to raise a brow, looking up at Alastor incredulously. Make it up to him? 

“What, you mean like a-”   
  
“Of course! It’s a date then. I’ll figure out the finer details later.” Alastor pulled his hand away from Husk’s shoulder then, before turning away from the counter and simply glancing over to the side, his grin bordering on playful for the moment. “Behave for me in the meantime, won’t you?” Without giving the bartender time to respond, Alastor made his way to make his rounds around the hotel.

  
Husk couldn’t help but wonder if he had truly fallen for something  _ more _ than just Alastor himself.


End file.
